Hallow Hain
by Insanebatpool13
Summary: An original story about one of the spirits of Halloween going through his daily routines and dealing with family. A funny/serious story.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was crisp as a light fog covered the ground. It was approaching midnight in the small town of Axe Point Canada. Light filled the streets of the town from the mixture of all the Candles lighting the streets for the children and the full harvest Moon illuminating the sky. Children filled the street dressed in a variety of costumes anywhere from spooky to cute. A single tall figure walked among them unnoticed. He was clad in a long black trench coat with a ripped black shirt and Black pants covered in random orange designs. His face was that of a skeleton with a orange and black Mohawk laying loose on his head. Hands were buried in their pocket hiding the skeletal mess from the public though the motion was unneeded. He was only visible whenever he sensed the need to be.

Sitting down on the other side of the street under an old oak tree was another taller person. They ignored the shorter one far more entertained by the group of young children talking a few yards in front of him. Like the other he wore all black though he had a human looking face covered in a variety of piercings and a few purple and black tribal tattoos around his eyes flowing down his jaw line and around to his lips. He reached into the coat digging in an inner pocket not taking his eyes off of the children all the while he did. A sinister smile started to make its way across his face resembling that of a Jack o' Lantern.

"Dont even think about it tonight Mid."

The one siting downs face fell as he look up to see the one speaking looking at him disappointingly. He sighed removing his hand and letting go of whatever it was he had been holding. "Looks like my fun is gone today." He leaned back smiling at the shorter of the two relaxing a bit against the tree. "Hows dads favorite son doing on this Hallow-night."

Fake flesh crawled across the skeletal face turning it more human looking. After the flesh has settled he frowned raising an eyebrow. "Cut the crap you know that you cant be doing that to the kids here. You knew I was going to be here so why even try?"

"I thought you would be late and was about to have some of my own fun for a bit while I,"

"You were the one that sent the Dullahan and the Coco to Sleepy Hollow weren't you?" The other fell silent his smile wavering a bit. "Thats what I thought." Hallow sat down next to his elder brother and sighed. "You know you can help me out with this. I dont like doing it alone. Keeping the kids safe and the veil protected from,"

"Oh bullshit." The elder yelled throwing a rock towards the group of children he had been eyeing earlier. After it landed on one of the kids shoulders the others started screaming and running around looking for where the rock could have appeared from. As Hollow started standing up to try to calm them down Mid grabbed his arm forcing him back down. "You know as well as I do that nobody can protect them. No matter how many of us there are nobody can possibly protect them all." He grabbed the others face forcing him to look at him in the eyes. Hallow could see his eyes go from the dark grey turning more demonic with every word Mid spoke to him. "Dad had the right idea at first. If they arnt going to be scared like they used to be and worship the family then maybe we should just destroy the veil and let them feel true fear." The fake skin melted back into the shirt and out of sight to show the skeleton face again.

He knew the background of his family. How it all started off with them taking over the night. To be feared and worshiped by the mortals that they now tried to protect after finding the true evils that could kill them. Their parents had changed over the centuries into the guardians that they were now. He vowed to keep up their good legacy while Mid decided to go back to the old ways.

Getting close to his ear Mid whispered, "When they finally break through I know that they are going to come straight for you bro. I'm the one helping them out. Dont you dare try to get in my way." Fear chilled his bones at the last word. A gust of wind swept by quickly scaring the neighborhood into running for cover for the fear of a storm hitting. As the wind died down Mid was gone leaving the younger to take an uneasy breath. He stood up looking around the street to check on the mortals.

After he was assured everyone was safe he started walking again whistling to himself. These small family get togethers always wore him out. Mid was a slight problem amonst the chaos of everything else he had dealt with this night. His words echoed in his head as he snapped his fingers summoning one of his few allies. While the eldest was not all that much of a threat what he said was true. Worry gnawed at his mind as he stopped spotting a small pumpkin grew out of the ground. Once it got to a larger size than most it popped in a puff of sparkling blood orange smoke. He smiled down internally at the small creature stretching in front of him. "Finally here Gallow?"

Gallow yawned up at him and smiled widely. The creature was a familiar to the Halloween spirit. One that ha been with him since childhood. Gallow had the body of a very long and thin black cat. Her head was a small pumpkin with two cat ears that seamed to be made out of the pumpkin itself. A stereotypical Jack o Lantern grin with triangular eyes and a nose made up her eyes and a pair of beautiful raven wings helped her glide up to his tall shoulders. "I would have been here earlier if you would tell me where you are going to be."

At that moment he wished he had eyes in the voids of his skull to roll. "You dont need to be so sassy towards me Gallow. I didnt want you and Mid to get into it anymore than you already do. Plus I was trying to stay on his good side." The last sentence was more mumbled as he felt the failure at that feat.

"Oh that bad of a visit huh? Not really a surprise to me why I think that you should really,"

He ignored the rest she was saying as she continued to talk whilst wrapping herself around his neck finding he favorite spot to sleep as he made his rounds. "Looks like its gonna be another long night."


	2. Chapter 2

After making a few more rounds he stumbled across an old farm house. It wasn't nearly the first time in the centuries he had been alive but this time he could feel a different aura around it. He removed his trench coat allowing it to turn back into fog and float away into the night. He approached the decaying house confidently reaching out mentally to keep track of anything that might be sneaking up on him. He cracked his bones in hungry anticipation to see what had broken through this time. Gathering up a few tendrils of shadows the concentrated on fashioning a Kusarigama out of the shadows. Taking a deep breathe he kicked in the door looking around for the source of the aura. Walking through the rooms he could feel the change with every step he took. Turning around once corner he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown into the adjacent wall. He could feel his bones shift around under his clothing as he let out a groan.

Lifting up his head he could see the cause of the pain running through his bones. A Gashadokoro crawled towards him. They started out small once crossing over from the other-side. With every soul they took they would grow larger. Throwing one end of the Kusarigama to its side distracted it enough to be able to roll out of the way. He stood up disintegrating the Kusarigama and replacing it with a shot gun. He cocked the gun and fired into the spirit shattering one side of the rib cage and causing the creature to screech in pain. He threw up the gun turning it into a thrashing tendriled mash and hurling it into the skeleton. It latched onto the spirit and bound it together in a mass of crushing bones. Hallows back popped as he shifted his bones below his shirt. All at once they sliced through the material into long bone wings. He started raising into the air having more of the shadows wrap around the bone wings turning them more solid. Controlling the shadows that held the Gashadokoro together he flew up above the clouds.

After reaching up high enough the holes in his skull started to glow brighter until his entire skull lit in in the blood red glow. With his free hand he reached out and felt around until he grabbed the small rope of clear glimmer that was linked to the earth. before mortals walked the Earth all of the spirits created a set of lines that held energy currents throughout the Earth. The humans called them Ley lines. The small openings in the veil were also linked to these lines and could be accessed with them as well. By pulling the ropes spirits could be sent back through them but only if they were first off completely immobilized. They would not go through if they could fight it.

Hallow held onto the ball of bones and shadow tightly as he started to push the mass through slowly. He was about halfway through when a weight was smashed into him. He was thrown off and lost control of the mass causing the shadows to dissipate releasing the screeching Gashadokoro back towards the Earth. He went to chase after it when the same weight slammed into him again. Arms wrapped around him making him fall towards the Earth away from the Skeleton. "Who the hell do you think you are attacking me?!" He screamed only to hear an all too familiar laugh in his ear.

"I told you baby bro. You cant be messing with my plans."

Rage flowed through him as he kicked back to what he was pretty sure was Mid's knee effectively shattering it. He heard him scream and let the younger go to clutch at his broken bone. With his wings free and his mind alert Hallow turned in the air punching his elder brother across the jaw hard enough to have his head snap to the side painfully. He grabbed the grubby shirt and dive bombed the ground using Mid to break his own fall.

"I've had it with you! First you try to hurt kids and now you get in the way of me trying to do my job. At least in the shadows you weren't being a nuisance like you are now. How would Mother react to seeing you huh? How would she like to know you are going against her wishes?!" He punctuated each sentence with a punch to the others face. His black tattoos started to turn red with blood as the younger kept on hitting him. "Why cant you just be helpful or..." He slowed down punching him, "Or just... Be my brother again." He deflated looking down at his brothers unconscious body. He didnt have the fear of killing him. They had both been through far worse and had lived. It took a lot to kill them.

Picking the taller one up Hallow opened up a portal leading them towards his own personal made domain. As much as Mid annoyed him he still loved his brother. Hallow refused to leave him alone to whatever he had let out. The Gashadokoro was one thing to leave him alone with. More could be around the premises.


	3. Chapter 3

The two arrived in the room with the elder of the two still unconscious. Hallow laid him on the bed and walked over to the other side of the room to sit at the desk waiting for the inevitable of him waking up. He always felt the most calm in the small space he has created as a child. The room was a simple design of four walls made out of a grey fog with an extra long twin bed and a desk to work on. Whenever he wasnt on duty he was sitting in there reading or writing. The setup made him feel normal, like the mortals he watched over.

It took a few hours for the eldest to wake up from his beating. He shifted on the bed moaning a bit in pain. Hallow stood up and walked over to him to make sure he was okay. With his hands covering his head he looked like a small child again. He stretched his long tangling limbs the same way he has since childhood making him look a few hundred years younger than he truly was. one eye opened to look up at the younger as the other eye was being rubbed by his free hand. "What the hell happened Hallow?"

Smirking at the elders childlike attitude he patted Mids shoulder. "We got into another fight bro. I won this time. Maybe you should learn how to use that height if you plan on fighting me mano y mano."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be a cheater then you... Cheater." He grumbled sitting up on the bed and glaring at the other.

Hallow plopped down next to Mid and leaned against him. "You know we dont have to keep doing this." He moved back to playfully bump into him. "I mean you seam to enjoy getting beat up but it seriously gets old for me after a while." Saying nothing the eldest leaned back against the younger as well using him as support.

They sat like that in silence for a few hours. It was relaxing with just the two brothers alone without having to impress anyone or do any work. "It nice to do this isnt it Mid?" Hallow looked up at the eldest to see his eyes were shut and a soft snore escaped his mouth. A quick shake of the head brought him to stand carefully laying him down again on the bed. He waved his hand to turn the shadows into a blanket covering him up with it.

Mumbling incoherently Mid rolled over curling up in the silky sheet of shadows. Hallow took the time to leave the room and going back to the field to take care of whatever he had released while Mid cleared his head in his slumber.

He stepped back across the field once more summoning the small pumpkin headed familiar. As the puff of blood orange smoke dissipated he looked down to see the cat curled up on the ground dead asleep. With a sigh of defeat he nudged the bundle of fur and rind on the ground with his boot in a half hearted attempt to wake her up. " Gallow. Hey can you get up for once please?" Eyes slit open in the pumpkin and a big yawn was given as a reply before sleeping once more. Internally rolling his eyes he picked up the limp creature cradling it like a mother would a child. Her carved grin spread across her face before a laugh escaped making Hallow jump. "How old are you? Seriously you need to stop doing this. What would happen if something was attacking me?"

"Well I would obviously help you out Hal. Not gonna let you scratch a pretty little bone in your body." She said jumping to his shoulder and rubbing up against him. "So how was your little snuggle time with the big ol' pisspot go?"

A noise escaped this mouth in what would me a lip roll had he possessed lips. " You know as well as I do that there isnt any real relaxation time with him. And it wasnt a snuggle." He grumbled defensively. Every insinuation of him being childish or young always made him feel uncomfortable. On the opposite side of it whenever anyone did point it out he reacted more childish than he had before. "His Narcolepsy kicked in and he fell asleep on me again. Were not children anymore Gallow."

"Sure you're not sweety." she replied sarcastically licking his cheek bone with a fiery tongue. "You just act like a big child." He grew a face over the bone structure to resemble that of a vampire. With a turn of his head in the direction of the familiar he stuck out a long purple tongue at her before the face slid away again. "Boy you really showed me Hal." She said shaking her orange head and started kneading on his shoulder.

"Is there anything that you need to tell me or are you just gonna sleep again?"

With a last kneed she curled up on his shoulder. "I think the second one is gonna take the cake on that dear."

He threw up his hands in the air and started walking . "At least tonight wont get any worse." he said silently to the sleeping creature as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. He watched the last star disappear from the sky and portaled away to his room once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby bro how are you feeling?"

"Fuck off Mid." Hallows latest assignment had been the worst one in a long time. Not only had he been up against a Chi'ieng Shih but it also had a lot of backup from spirits trying to get into the reanimated corpse. He was so overwhelmed by all of the spirits fighting himself and each other that he couldnt send it back to the other side. His bones ached and his head hurt. "I've had enough annoyances today and I dont need your sarcastic tones to give me an even bigger headache." He buried his face in his hands trying to block out any sounds and light in the room.

Ignoring the younger Mid sat down on the edge of the bed patting Hallows shoulder. "Now now I know how much you enjoy quality time with your big bro shorty." He flopped over Hallows still form getting a grunt in response. "Yo pay attention to me. I'm bored."

"Fuck off."

Mids face screw together in a half frustrated and half mischievous. "It sucks that you dont have any real skin like Dad and I." Shaking Hallow form awake he said. "Can you do your skin thing real fast over yourself I want to do something."

A groan came from under the sheets and his head slowly came out from under the sheets. Instead of his usual skull head that Mid was used to a normal human face greeted him. Unlike his own it had no piercings nor any tattoos. Like always his mohawk was the same colors but asside from that Hallow looked almost normal. Mid grinned grabbing his face and blowing an intentionally big raspberry on his cheek. Letting out a scream of disgust attempting to get his arms out of the sheet to knock the other off of the bed. His attempt was in vain as Mid made sure to lay right on top of them. The thrashing under him wasnt all that comfortable since Hallow usually only ever made the fake skin stretch over his face and neck. Bones jabbed into his side cushioned a bit by the sheets but he knew there would be a few bruises later that night.

"I swear to the Gods you better get out of my room Mid or else I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of you again!" He kept of thrashing about not making any real progress.

Laughing loudly Mid stopped blowing the raspberry long enough to ruffle the others hair. "I know you mean love baby bro." He laughed out taking another deep breath to continue the raspberries. As he was leaning in Hallow took the opportunity to retract the skin so instead of slightly chubby cheeks Mid blew on hard bone smacking his teeth against it as well. Mid drew back fast holding his mouth with both hands glaring down at Hallow angrily.

At his expression Hallow bust out into laughter . "I told you not to mess with me today." His laughter continued as the elder jumped on him starting to punch his rib cage. With the change of position Hallow was able to wiggle his arms out of the sheets. He grabbed onto Mids wrist as he punched him and twisted his body effectively throwing him on the ground. Hallow threw off the sheet sitting up and looking down at his dazed brother. "You okay big bro?" He said mimicking the others voice.

Mid sat up still holding him mouth with one hand though instead of the angry expression he had a bit ago his eyes were wide. Under the hand you could tell he was moving his mouth around. "Dude I think you busted my tooth."

With a shake of the head Hallow slid down onto the ground and took the others face in one of his skeletal hand and opened his mouth with the other. A stream of shadows went into his mouth swirling around touching every tooth until it touched the left front tooth making Mid flinch. "Shit bro I think it is busted." He let go of his face crossing his arms. "I'm not going to apologize because its your own damn fault for doing it after I told you to stop messing with me."

He didnt say anything as he sat down prodding at his broken tooth. The intense look on his face told the other that he was working his energy to heal the bone. Though everyone in the family had healing abilities bones always took a long time to heal fully. That was always a problem for Hallow due to the fact that he was nothing but bones and shadows. He always made sure to protect himself whenever he was in a fight which was one of the main reasons he wore a lot of shadow clothing. The fact that he owned no real mortal clothes unlike his brother was one of the things that drove the elder insane. It was just another thing that set him apart from the rest of humanity that Hallow cared about and made the elder too close to them that he despised.

"You know you could lend some juice to me to help heal this thing." The voice snapped Hallow out of his thoughts bringing him back to his brothers predicament.

Giving a shrug he stood back up allowing his clothing time to fix themselves. "Like I said earlier its your fault this happened. I wanted to be left alone to rest but you had to be.." He looked down at the other for a while before continuing with a simple, "You."

"Whatever I'm out." As soon as the word came out of his mouth a cloud of purple light absorbed him disappearing into what Hallow assumed was his own room. Hallow sighed and went back to his bed finally allowing all his clothing save for his boxers to dissipate into the air around him getting sucked into the blackness of the walls. Laying down on the bed felt amazing after all the events that had happened in the day and he drifted off into sleep in only a few minutes.


End file.
